One design consideration in the fabrication of semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), for high-voltage power applications is the blocking voltage of the semiconductor device. The blocking voltage is defined as the drain-to-source voltage of the semiconductor device at which avalanche breakdown occurs and/or the strength of the magnetic field of the gate oxide at which the gate oxide fails. As such, for high-voltage power applications, a high blocking voltage is generally desirable. Another design consideration in such applications is the specific on-resistance of the semiconductor device (i.e., the product of the resistance of the device between the source and drain when the device is in an on-state and the area of the device, typically measured in mΩ-cm2). As the specific on-resistance of the device decreases, the efficiency of the semiconductor device may be improved. However, the typical fabrication techniques for reducing the specific on-resistance of high-voltage power semiconductor devices may also reduce the blocking voltage of the device.